


First kiss

by Efdy Kay (FDK2003), FDK2003



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FDK2003/pseuds/Efdy%20Kay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FDK2003/pseuds/FDK2003
Summary: Demetri al fin consigue valentía
Relationships: Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Kudos: 18





	First kiss

Hawk, como se hacía llamar ahora, miraba completamente hipnotizado la televisión, la primera temporada de Doctor who se reproduciay por milésima vez ese televisor. Demetri se encontraba a su lado, hipnotizado por el par de ojos atentos a la luz de la pantalla.

Se le escapó un suspiro de amor, su corazón casi se detuvo del miedo, no pudo relajarse hasta confirmar que su amigo no lo había notado, se mataría si Eli se enteraba que él era el dueño de sus suspiros y el protagonista de sus sueños húmedos.

—¿Puedes dejar de verme, nerd?— Hawk rompió el silencio entre ambos. Por supuesto que había notado la mirada persistente de su compañero.

—¿Nerd yo? Te recuerdo que eres tú el que ve Doctor who en un televisor lleno de stickers de Pokémon— Demetri no estaba dispuesto a dejar que la conversación de centrará en el dónde se posaban sus ojos. No sé podía delatar, no tan temprano

Hawk le echó una mirada que fácilmente se podía traducir como un "cállate" o un "cierra el maldito hocico", y dió por terminada la conversación

La televisión reprodujo dos capítulos más sin que se escucharán las voces de los dos presentes. El cielo ya estaba obscuro, indicando que ya era hora de que Eli se fuera, sin embargo no se quería despedir de la comodidad que sentía al estar junto a su amigo viendo su serie de nerds favorita.

—Oye idiota, ve preparando tu cama, me voy a quedar está noche— Otra vez el Eli fue el encargado de acabar con el silencio.

—¿Sabes lo que yo escuché? Yo escuché que me amas tanto que quieres quedarte toda la noche y besarme hasta el amanecer—Demetri usaba una voz jodidamente ridícula y burlesca que hacia que a Hawk le dieran ganas de partirle la cara

—Quisieras— Fué lo único que pudo contestar

—Si, tal vez lo quiero. Tal vez lo deseo desde hace meses— Sus miradas se conectaron. La de Eli mostraba toda su confusión combinada con emoción y la de Dimetri toda la valentía que había obtenido en el momento —Tal vez quiera que sea el plan de hoy. Y tal vez lo haga realidad  
El castaño se acercó a su amigo, el cual se encontraba en el piso. Apoyo su mano en una de sus piernas y con la otra mano acarició su rostro.

A la mierda todo, no le importaba nada a ese punto, solo quería besar esos labios con los que había fantasiado millones de veces.

Lo hizo, junto sus labios


End file.
